Tied to a Chair
by Rosie-Jess
Summary: When Jess doesn't arrive into work one morning, the whole team start to worry, until they hear a Police report. Then they start to worry more. It's the return of Ethan/Patrick and Danny. Not the greatest news.
1. Chapter 1

_**It's been a while, so I apologise if this is completely awful. No idea where this came from - But, never mind, enjoy :)**_

* * *

The first thing she remembered was leaving her apartment, then, as the fogginess that had taken over her mind cleared, she remembered the sharp pain to the back of her head.

Someone had obviously attacked her. _That explains why my arms are behind my back… _

Jess listened out for any nearby sounds, and after a minute, she realised she was the only one in, well, wherever she was. She lifted her sore head just a tad, and looked around, trying to adjust to the light. She was in a tiny room, tied to a wooden chair. She could see one, clearly, locked door to the left, and a tiny barred window to the right. But there was definitely no one around.

"Right, Jess, stay calm. Someone will come find you. Becker will find you." Whispering to herself, she tugged at the restraints a little, and when they rubbed against her wrists, she winced and let a single tear fall from her eye. "Oh, God, I'm stuck here. No one's coming…" That single tear was quickly followed by several more.

**PRIMEVAL**

"Has anyone seen Miss. Parker today?" Lester's voice echoed through the Control Room.

"She left about thirty minutes before we did," Connor answered, scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah, but her car was still there, we just assumed she had driven in with someone else." Abby carried on.

"And if that was the case, wouldn't she have waited for you?" Lester drawled, "She's not answering her mobile or house phone. Has anyone heard anythi-"

"Sorry, but I've just been checking the Police reports," One of the researchers called out, "A woman has reported seeing 'a crazed looking man hitting a young brunette woman over the head with a bat' and dragging her into the back of a car."

"Where?" Abby asked, looking a bit worried.

"Just outside of your apartment…" The researcher answered.

"Get the CCTV up, NOW!" Lester ordered, rushing down the stairs from his office, to the ADD, where Connor was busy trying to find the right times.

Watching the footage over, they viewed the exact moment Ethan or Patrick looked up into the camera and smirked, before hitting an unsuspecting Jess over the back of the head with what looked like a metal pole.

"Right, Connor, you follow the CCTV and find out where he's keeping her. Hopefully she'll be OK." Lester started walking back to his office, "I'll contact the correct authorities to sort this out. And Abby, you'll probably be the best person to tell Becker…" He frowned, "Good luck with that. Make sure he isn't holding a gun."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Apparently people like this, so here you are, have the next chapter. :)**_

* * *

Abby slowly wandered through the halls of the ARC - Telling Becker was surely going to be the worst part of this. She knew for a fact that Becker would worry, before getting incredibly angry, and then rushing about ordering everyone about. He was so obvious sometimes.

As she stepped around a corner, she walked straight into a body of black, looking up, she instantly backed away, "Becker, I've been looking for you."

"Oh? Something wrong?" He raised an eyebrow as she looked away.

She had no idea what to say, "Somethings happened." She watched as he rose to his highest as he straightened completely.

"What? What is it, Abby? Tell me."

"Jess..." Worry clouded Becker's face just at her name,

"Has she been bitten? Is she ill? Has she got her epipen?"

"No, no, Becker, it's nothing like that." She scratched her neck, "Ethan's back."

"So, she found him?" Confusion was now written across his face.

"Uh, no, he found her. Ethan has Jess." Now the anger.

"What are you doing stuttering about this? We have to find her!" He shouted as he started storming down the corridor to the Control Room.

"Connor is working on it. He's tracking the CCTV." She reached out and grabbed his wrist, "It's going to be fine. We'll find her. I promise."

"Let's go and help find her then." He looked determined as he continued walking.

**PRIMEVAL**

Looking down at his brother, Ethan smirked, his eyes glinting. He had finally managed to sneak up on Danny, and after knocking him out, had tied his arms behind his back.

Danny had slowly woken up, and was now trying to sit up, he glanced up at his long lost brother, " You don't have to do this, Patrick. I'm your own brother!"

"Not since you didn't come to save me." His smirk vanished, "I don't need family anymore. Haven't for a long time."

"But, Patrick, I'm trying to help you!" Danny didn't know what else he could possibly say, "Please stop thi-" He paused, he could hear sobbing coming from what was probably the room next door, "Who is that?" Danny asked, angrily.

"I believe her name is Jessica Parker."

"Let Jess go NOW!" Danny shouted. He heard the sobbing stutter at his shout.

"No, I don't believe I will, afterall, how will I get all your friends here to watch you die?" Patrick smirked once again, and turned to leave the room.

"LEAVE HER ALONE! She has nothing to do with this!"

"SHUT UP! She works with the anomalies, she has everything to do with this." He walked out the room, leaving a stunned Danny behind.

Ethan closed the door behind him, and leaned against it, his smirk gone, suddenly he looked tired, he rubbed his head slightly and waited for it to pass.

**PRIMEVAL**

"Connor, please tell me you've found her," Becker's voice boomed across the room, and startled Connor.

"I'm working on it, I assume from the direction they're heading in, she's in the warehouses, but I'm not definite yet." Connor replied. He chanced a look at the Captain and could instantly see the worry in his eyes, "We'll get her back."

"So everyone keeps saying." Becker looked around the room quickly, "Where's Matt and Emily?"

"They were meant to be off this morning, but they've been called in to help." Lester answered, "The Police have said that if we don't find them in the next two hours, they're going in. We'll have to be fast."

"Does anyone know how he got back here?" Matt asked, as he walked in the main doors, followed closely by Emily.

"Well, I have been wondering, did we miss an anomaly? Or did he sneak through one a few days ago?" Abby wondered out loud, walking over to Connor.

"There was one a few days ago, which didn't have any CCTV coverage, it's most probably that one." Connor answered, still flicking through dozens of CCTV video clips from that morning. Sorting between which were following the car Jess was in, and which weren't.

Soon enough, the car stopped at the warehouses, as Connor has suspected it would, "Right, I'm sending the information to the SatNavs, let's go!" He jumped up and they all walked towards the cars, preparing to leave.

"This is too easy. It's like he wants us to find them." Matt spoke, stopping everyone, they turned to see he was at the ADD, tapping on the mouse, "The warehouse has CCTV," He clicked again, "Danny's there, Jess is in the room next door to him," He could clearly see them tied up, and that Jess was crying, "Ethan's in the hallway between, but... He just collapsed." He looked up at them, obviously confused about his behaviour.

"What?" Everyone joined him at the ADD, looking at the CCTV image of Ethan sprawled across the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry it's taken so long, busy bee, me, have the next chapter. :)**_

* * *

"He's faking it." Becker stated, "He wouldn't lock them away and allow himself to collapse."

"If he's really sick, he would've have collapsed," Matt responded.

"Either way, he's got Jess, we have to go, now!" Becker demanded. He turned on his heel and started walking towards the doors.

"We can't just go, we need a plan." Matt shouted at him.

Becker turned to look at him, "I don't care. He has Jess," He looked up at the screen that showed her, "I can't leave her,"

"But if we swoop in with no plan and he is faking it, Jess might get injured," Connor glanced up at Becker, prepared for the glares coming from the Captain.

"Becker's right," Everyone looked up at Lester, "We need to get Jess, but Connor's also right, we need a plan." Lester looked at the Captain, "I'm giving you permission to unlock the guns, after everything that man has put us through, we know EMD's aren't enough." This cheered Becker up slightly, calling over one of the soldiers, they left together to collect the guns.

"Right, that's got him out of the way," Lester sighed, "When is he gonna pluck up the courage, eh?"

"Uh, I don't think this is the right time to joke about them," Emily pointed out, although, it was quite clear they all agreed.

"Good point, okay." Lester started to walk down the steps towards the group, "We know where they are, we know they're fairly safe. Are we sure there's no bombs or traps?"

"No, we can't see anything, but that doesn't necessarily mean there isn't anything." Matt answered, he looked back at the screen and brought up all of the CCTV, "If there are any trip wires, the CCTV isn't clear enough to show it."

"Is there any way to rewind the tape and see if he plants anything?" Abby asked, not looking away from the screen showing Jess.

"Probably, but I don't know how, this is the kind of thing we need Jess for." Connor pushed Matt out of the way,

"Or I could try," He said, taking over the controls, he clicked a few times, bringing up some code no one else understood, before the screens went black, "Oh, he's clever, he's really clever."

"What has he done?" Emily sent a worried look at Connor.

"He knew we'd try this, and fixed it so that if we tried, it would destroy the cameras."

**PRIMEVAL**

Jess jumped as something burst into flames in the corner. Looking around the room properly, she realised there had been a camera watching her, either the person who kidnapped her had destroyed them to stop her being found, or Connor had done something wrong.

She slumped back against her chair, she had to think of how to get out, for all she knew, they might not even realise she had been kidnapped.

She wriggled her wrists a bit, and winced as the ropes tugged too much, but they slipped a little at the same time. She twisted so her fingers could feel the knot, she reached her little finger into the gap, it didn't fit, she groaned loudly, before remembering to keep quiet. She stayed perfectly still, listening to see if anyone was around, after a minute of silence, she twisted her hands again. She felt the rope loosen a little more.

She was so close to pulling her right hand free, she tugged more, before stopping at a shout.

"JESS?" It was a voice she recognised, "Jess? Answer me, please?"

"HELLO?" She shouted back, completely forgetting about her kidnapper, just hoping it was a rescue.

"Thank God, you were way too quiet, I was worried." Jess' eyebrows swooped together in confusion.

"Who are you?" She asked, tugging again, her right hand finally coming free. She twisted in her seat, and started to attack the knot holding her left hand to the chair.

"It's Danny."

"What are you doing here?"

"My darling brother." He responded.

"Ethan's my kidnapper?"

"It's Patrick actually," A different voice responded.

Jess looked up at the figure in the doorway, she stood from the chair, grabbed it with the hand still attached to it, and held it up in defense, "Patrick, don't touch me, I have nev-" He stepped towards her, and she stepped back.

"Miss. Jessica Anne Parker, twenty years old, I believe you started at university at the age of fourteen."

"How do you know that?"

"I researched you all."

"But that's not possible, I hid all of our information..."

"Yes, well, I'm clever." Patrick laughed. In the background, Danny could be heard shouting for Jess.

"You can't be as clever as me, I did graduate university at nineteen, before immediately joining the ARC." Jess stood her ground, still holding the chair up, "Why me, anyway? Why did you kidnap me?"

"Because without you, it'll take them longer to find the future predators."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Someone reviewed saying this was starting to sound like what Leek did - This chapter is about to prove you wrong. It's nothing like that, I didn't plan on it being like that, but then again, it's been a little while since I watched any of series 1 - 3, so if it sounds familiar, that's why. I just wanted to finish off the Patrick/Danny story, so if Primeval doesn't get renewed for a series 6, I can show how I would've liked their 'ending' to be. And that doesn't mean I'm going to kill them, who said anyone was going to die. Also, this is a Jess/Becker story, so killing off Becker would hardly do any good. **_

_**Anyway, I should stop ranting. Enjoy the next chapter and please review! :)**_

* * *

"Why would you release them? All they do is kill. What's the point?" Jess demanded, still holding the chair in defense, but now with a terrified look on her face, "That's the most stupid plan I've ever heard: Kidnap the youngest and release killers." She huffed, "Congratulations Patrick, you're so smart."

"Being sarcastic isn't going to help you."

"Yes, well, now you've just wound up my friends even more by blowing up the bloody cameras." She poked him slightly with one of the chair legs and he raised an eyebrow, she surged forwards, pushing the chair at him, backing him against the wall instead, "That was probably the worst idea you've ever had, because now, everyone is looking for me, and they know exactly where I am. They knew exactly what you're like as well, so they're going to know its a set up. They're going to know not to come after me. So really, you're not as smart as you might think."

"Are you really going to use that chair as a weapon?" He grabbed one of the legs and tugged. It tugged on the ropes around her wrist, and left a bloody graze.

"They're isn't exactly anything else I can use, is there?" She tugged the chair back towards her, "Come on, how pathetic are you, locking a twenty year old woman in a room with nothing but rope and a chair, what else was I going to use?"

"You really can talk,"

"You think that's me talking, you haven't heard the half of it." She stared at him fiercely, "Do you know who it was that diffused your bomb? It wasn't Captain Becker, it was me, did you really think I was going to let you get away with killing that gorgeous man? You may be smart, but when it comes to saving people I love, I'm a hell of a lot smarter." She pushed the chair in to his stomach a bit more, "I'm brilliant, oh, I am so brilliant that I know that you're injured, so badly injured that it's probably infected and without treatment, you're going to die. That's why you're really here. There are no future predators, you've kidnapped me as a bargaining chip, save your life, they get me back. They let you die, I die with you."

He growled, "Oh, no, you do not get a say, I am talking now." Jess growled back, she pushed the chair further into his stomach, "I'm right, I'm always right. See, look at that, I'm reopening the wound, I bet that hurts. If you promise to listen to me, I'll stop. But only if you promise," He nodded, wincing slightly at the pain, "Good, you've made the right decision. Now, I'm going to need you to release Danny and get me a damn phone." She pulled the chair away, but still held it up in front of her, "You got that? Danny and phone."

Holding the chair up she pushed it into his back, marching him out of the room.

**PRIMEVAL**

"It's Patrick, he's bound to have some type of evil plan." Connor said, looking at the others for confirmation.

Emily nodded, "I should know, I did travel with him. He's taken her somewhere he knows we can get her, so he obviously wants us to follow."

"But does that mean he wants to talk to us, kill us or distract us?" Lester asked.

"Maybe some of us should go and some of us should stay?" Abby offered up.

"But maybe that's what he wants - To split us all up?" Matt cut in.

"And this is getting us no where." Becker shouted over them all, "We need to save Jess and do it quickly. Matt and Emily, come with me," Emily looked at him, confused, "You know him better than any of us," She nodded, "Abby and Connor, you stay here, keep an eye out for and anomaly and watch the CCTV outside of the warehouse, I'll leave a few of my men behind to help you, but someone keeps an eye on the CCTV at all times."

"And I'll be in my office, " Lester added, "Or I'll be down here watching the CCTV," He decided after seeing the glares he received.

"Better. Let's go." Becker turned to leave.

"Why'd you pick them?" Abby asked, curious.

"I gathered if there was an anomaly, you'd be best with the dinosaurs, and Connor is the quickest with the ADD other than Jess." He answered, before continuing towards the door, Emily and Matt racing to keep up.

Becker gathered ten of his men and headed to the trucks, where they all climbed in, just as he was about to start the truck, his phone rang, he pressed the green button, "This better be important."

_"Thank God, Becker!"_

"Jess?" He turned the key to start the engine, "I'm on my way, we're going to get you."

_"No, no, don't!"_ She shouted, _"You can't, the place is rigged, but I know what he needs you to do. And Danny is with me, we have Patrick tied to a chair, but we can't get out, the doors have trip wires and all sorts. There's also a Dracorex somewhere."_

"But I can't just leave you there!" He rubbed his face and stopped the engine, "Fine, fine, tell me what we have to do."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry it's taken so long - Got a bit distracted. Enjoy the next chapter and please review! :)**_

* * *

Jess walked carefully, making sure Patrick didn't make any sudden movements. He pushed open the next door they came to and she saw it was equally as dark as the room she'd been kept in. Danny was lying slumped on the ground in the far corner, having clearly been hit over the head.

"What've you done to him? He's your own brother!" Jess shouted at Patrick, who was holding her mobile out to her.

"He deserved it after abandoning me." He shoved the phone at her, "Go on then, ring your stupid boyfriend."

"He's not my- Oh forget it, no one ever believes me anyway," She put the chair down and released her wrist from the binds, "Go over there." She pointed towards the opposite corner from Danny. She watched as Patrick slid down the wall, clearly in pain as she dialled Becker's number.

After she finished her short conversation with him, she looked back between the two brothers again, "There you go, they're on their way," she walked over to Danny, and checked him over, "He's alive. That's lucky." She walked back to her chair, sat down and crossed her legs.

"Why would it matter if he was dead?" Patrick scoffed.

"Because I'm fairly sure Abby and Connor would murder you for it. Or at least blast you with the highest level on an EMD." She starred the man down, "You know, you could seriously have hurt Becker when you shot him."

"And we can't have that, can we Princess?"

"Don't call me that." Jess grumbled, she watched as Patrick's shocked and confused eyes rose to look at something behind her. Just as she turned to look, her world went black.

**_PRIMEVAL_**

Captain Becker was a very quiet man. Seemed mostly peaceful. But when it came to his team members being in trouble, the anger appeared, and he'd go out all guns blazing to save any of them.

But, when it was Jess in trouble, that disappeared, and worry took its place. The guns, of course, appeared, but mainly, all he wanted to do was find her and grab her into his arms and never let go. He knew it, everyone knew it, and he was fairly sure Jess knew it too.

When Jess and her silly high-heeled, brightly coloured shoes clattered into his life, he knew he was done for. He also knew that if she ever left, he'd chase her down and never look back.

So when she had asked him to grab a doctor, a few EMD's and the small Anomaly Detector, whilst he found it odd, he agreed immediately.

After gathering the required equipment and an extra bar of chocolate to go with it, he rushed back to the cars and jumped in the nearest one.

"When we get there, we need to be really careful, according to Jess there's a Dracorex and a number of bombs set up." Becker radioed the information to everyone in their different cars, "Our main aim is to get Jess out of there, without being attacked or blown up. Everyone got that?"

A number of confirmations came his way, and they parked up around the warehouse.

After ordering a few of his men to circle round the place, he joined Matt and Emily, and the three of them, followed by two men, traipsed up to the main entrance.

"Captain, there's no exit, just two small windows on your left side." A voice crackled through the comms.

"And nothing else anywhere else?" Becker asked.

"Nothing, Captain."

Becker walked closer to the entrance, he checked around the doors for possible hints of tampering, "This door seems to be clear, but be careful." He swung the door open, and a fizzling sound started, he pushed everyone back behind him just as a bell started dinging.

For a few minutes, they all stood back, just waiting. Eventually the bell stopped and a figure walked into the doorway with blood falling from his temple.

"Danny?" Becker stepped forwards, "Where's Jess?"

"She's back there," Another voice answered.

"Who's that?" Emily asked, eyes glinting with confusion.

Danny fell to the ground in a heap and a woman stepped around him, "Hello, Becker, miss me?"

"Sarah?"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry for the wait. Been a tad busy. Hope you enjoy the new chapter and please review.**_

* * *

Sarah kneeled down and sat Danny up a bit as Becker walked towards her, "You wanted to know where a Jess was? The only other woman in there is a young girl, I assume she's Jess? Bright orange heels, short skirt, dark hair?"

"Yeah, that's her,"

"Well, I may have knocked her out..."

"You knocked her out and left her with that mad man?" Emily asked, watching the pair curiously, as they helped Danny up.

"I thought she was bad. I thought maybe she'd attacked Danny. I tied that other man up as well, so calm down."

"Can we just stop for a moment?" Matt asked, pushing his hand through his hair, "You're Sarah?" She nodded, "You were dead."

"I watched you get torn apart."

"You sure it was me? Because if I recall correctly, I actually fell off a building and into an anomaly."

"No, you definitely died. We had DNA tests done because we weren't sure which parts were you." Becker rubbed his face, "You have no idea how horrific it was."

"Wait, how long has it been?"

"A little over two years now." Matt stated.

"Two years? But it literally _just_ happened."

"Okay, well, as interesting as this all is, can we rescue Jess, then get back to the ARC and find out what is going on?" Matt asked, pushing towards the entrance.

"Yeah, Jess," Becker looked towards the warehouse and stepped after Matt, "Did you see anything while you were in there?"

"Well, I ran into a dracorex, but it didn't seem to notice me. It's locked in a room at the back, quite a distance away from Jess."

"How did you get here? Did you walk through an anomaly?" Emily asked, looking curious.

"No, I just opened my eyes, and here I was."

"Okay, and there were no trips wires?" One of the soldiers cut in from behind them.

"Yeah, but I was trained to deactivate them, we all were." Sarah looked at everyone as they all shook their heads.

"That's never happened..." Another soldier spoke.

"Right, let's go." Matt walked over and entered into the warehouse, closely followed by Becker and Emily.

They walked into a large area, looked around at the different boxes scattered around. There were 4 doors at the back.

"Jess is in the one on the far right, and the dracorex is in the one on the far left." Sarah's voice joined them.

Becker walked straight towards the room holding Jess, and swung the door open.

Jess looked up at him, eyes wide, "Becker, thank God!" He jogged over to her, and untied all the ropes holding her to the chair.

"Are you alright?" He pulled her to him, holding her in a tight hug.

"Yeah, apart from my head and my wrists and the fact that I've been attacked by two people in one day. Sure, I'm brilliant, as usual."

He pushed her away, holding onto the top of her arms, "Are you sure?" He let go of one of her arms, and swept her fringe away from her eyes. She smiled at him, and nodded, he pulled her in again and pressed a light kiss to her forehead, "Don't think I'm letting you out of my eye sight for a while." Jess' smile grew.

"Good, because I swear, if you disappear ever again, someone mind end up with a hole in their head." Matt laughed. They turned and saw their friend leaning against the door way. Emily was smiling at them from just behind him.

Jess moved away, "Uh, Patrick is over there," She pointed towards the figure in the corner, he was leaning against the wall, a small trail of blood trickling down his face.

"Ouch. I must've hit him more than I thought I had." Everyone turned to look at Sarah, who had just appeared, "I just showed the soldiers where the dracorex was being kept. They've chained it up to stop it from causing any damage."

"Who's this?" Jess asked, looking the dark haired woman up and down, "She looks like Sa-"

"Sarah Page."

"But I read your file. You died."

"So everyone keeps telling me," She huffed, shaking her hair over her shoulder, "Sorry for whacking you over the head by the way. Thought you had kidnapped Danny."

"You think someone as small as me, wearing bright orange heels and a tiny skirt, could possibly take on Danny and Patrick?" Becker laughed at this, and gathered her back in his arms again.

"Fair point." Sarah gave the pair an odd look, "You two together?" At that, the pair looked at each other before jumping apart.

"No, no. Just friends. Saved each other's lives quite a few times. Well, a lot of times. Like that time that I stopped a bomb and he saved me from the future predators." Jess continued to babble on for a few minutes before Sarah started to laugh.

"Wow. You sure do talk." Jess stopped and a blush flowed up her face. She bit her lip lightly and looked down.

"Anyway, Danny's been taken care of, he's off to the ARC with medical." Everyone turned to Matt as he spoke up, "The dracorex has been taken to the ARC as well, so maybe the rest of us better make a move?"

"First though, Jess, why did you need the Anomaly Detector?" Becker asked. Jess glanced up at him,

"Because of the anomaly?" Everyone was giving her looks of confusion, "There was an anomaly. As I was getting Patrick into this room, an anomaly opened in front of us, a dracorex appeared and we just threw ourselves into this room."

"The anomalies closed. When I woke up, there was no anomaly. I just followed the voices. I saw the dracorex, but it ignored me." Sarah explained.

"Has someone searched all of the rooms?" Becker turned to his men, waiting for a confirmation.

"No, just the two Sarah mentioned, sir."

"Well, search them." Becker ordered them. The two soldiers looked at each other.

"Captain, every time we step up to the doors, a bell sounds and it feels bad."

"Feels bad?" Becker raised an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation.

"You know how sometimes you know something is bad news? Sometimes you wake up and you know something will go wrong today?" Becker nodded, "It feels like that."

Becker walked up to one of the other doors and instantly stepped away, goosebumps making their way up his forearms, a bell sounded from inside the room. He took a few more steps away, shoving the other back with him, "I'm not sure this is good news." He pulled out his gun, and aimed at the handle, the door flew open as the bullet hit it's target. A huge white light shone out of the door and after covering their eyes, they looked to find an anomaly, bigger and brighter than any of them had ever seen before. A fire was spreading from it, tearing its way up the walls and out of the door, black smoke steadily streaming from the room.

"I think this may be a good time to run." Matt grabbed Emily's hand, and lead the way to the exit. Just as they reached the doors, the floor shuddered and they all fell to the ground.

Jess glanced behind her, to see the fire licking it's way around the boxes abandoned in the warehouse. Turning to the others, who were finding their footing again, she took Becker's hand and went to jump up, the floor gave another shudder and the warehouse roof caved in behind them.

* * *

**_I love how many people instantly jumped to the conclusion that Sarah was evil. (Also, the bit about how it was her from a different time line came from another fic I read a while back, but it was about how Cutter died but then woke up back with Claudia, I can't remember who wrote it though... But thanks for the idea!)_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Back from a very wet week in Devon (I hate rain.), I think there will only be one or two chapters after this. Please review.**_

* * *

When Jess opened her eyes, she realised it hardly made a difference, everything was still very dark. Something was holding her left foot down. And she was fairly sure her orange shoes had gone. Which wasn't something she was particularly happy about.

The blackness surrounding her was clearing slightly, the dark smoke still streaming from the room behind her. There was no longer any sign of the anomaly. The damage around the warehouse was starting to show and she could now see the wood holding her foot to the ground.

But looking around, she couldn't see anyone else. She had managed to just miss the roof landing on anything but her foot, but it looked like no one else had been that lucky.

She could hear someone groaning in obvious pain, pushing the wood from her, she stood up as much as she could and tried to shuffle her way around to find who it was. She started to move pieces of wood, but found it was much too heavy for her, deciding it would be best to call for help, she looked for a way to the doorway. The clearing was empty as the fire hadn't quite reached it.

Looking out, the daylight hit her and the medics ran forwards, "How did you get out?", "What happened?", "How many are trapped?"

"Stop. Please, stop with all the questions." Jess pulled herself out of the medics grips and walked over to the three soldiers, "Captain Becker, Matt and Emily are stuck in there, get in and find them."

Walking over to where Sarah was stood, looking on in horror, "You got out?"

"Yes, as did you, did Patrick get out?" Jess watched as Sarah shook her head, before looking back at the scene in front of her.

"I'm sorry. I honestly didn't mean to hit you. If I'd known how much you meant to Becker, I'd have saved you and Danny..." Sarah sighed and started walking towards the warehouse, "And your shoes are lost. They were great shoes."

Jess' mouth quirked up a bit at that, "Thanks."

She stepped carefully towards the cars, taking out one of the communication devices, "Abby, Connor?"

"Jess?" Connor's excited voice sounded, "Thank God, you're safe! I haven't heard from anyone else, what's going on?"

"There was an anomaly on fire, and the roof caved in and Becker, Matt, Emily, two of the soldiers and Patrick are all trapped. I got out and so did Sarah."

"Who's Sarah?"

"Sarah Page."

"She's dead..." Connor sounded worried and confused now, "Did you bang your head?"

"Well, actually, Sarah hit me with something..."

"But that doesn't mak- OW! Abby that hurt." Connor moaned, having been hit by Abby,

"Connor, shut up! Jess, we're sending back up now." Abby spoke.

"Thanks." Jess clicked off and walked towards the warehouse, where a soldier was helping Emily out of the building. She was clearly limping and had blood flowing from a cut on her cheek.

"Get back in there and find Matt and Becker," Emily clearly commanded, before making her own way across to the medics who were flittering around nervously.

Becker was the next out. He walked out on his own, he looked slightly dazed from the smoke and had dark smudges on his face, but there were no signs of blood, he let the medics give him some oxygen. Sitting down and sending a short smile to Jess.

Jess smiled back, and looked back to the warehouse, waiting for the remaining team member.

After a few minutes, Emily joined her, her cheek now covered, but still with a slight limp, "I should go back in there and help."

"Emily, you can't, if it collapsed more, we'd lose you too. I'm sure he's fine."

"But you can't be sure. What if Ethan has him?" Emily walked confidently towards the door but stumbled back when three gun blasts went off and then Matt fell through into her arms, holding his shoulder, "Oh God, Matt? Are you alright?"

"Emily? You're alive?"

"And you're shot." He looked down at his wounded shoulder and tried to shrug, but cursed in pain instead.

"Right, medics." She walked him over to the medics, who started their work immediately, "What happened?"

"I was looking for you, and then Ethan appeared out of nowhere, and then he had a gun, he shot the soldiers and then when I was at the door, he shot me too." He nodded at Becker, who shook his head somberly, "Sorry Becker, but I think the two who were holding him were both dead from the moment the roof fell in. I don't know about the other two."

"Okay, thanks for letting me know." He stood up and walked towards Jess, who looked up at him, shorter than usual without her heels, "I'm glad you're safe." He put a hand to her cheek, feeling the heat raise as she blushed. He watched her face turn pink and leaned down to press a kiss to her lips. She wound her hand up to his neck to hold him, and when they parted, he let his forehead fall onto hers.

The moment was ruined as another gun shot echoed and Sarah screamed. Turning to look, Patrick stood at the entrance, holding a gun to Sarah's head, he was smiling brilliantly, but blood was trickling from his mouth and his right ankle seemed twisted, "Right, someone gets me some medical attention now, or she dies."


	8. Chapter 8

_**I suck. I know. Sorry. But here's the next chapter... Only one left after this. (I think...) Please review.**_

* * *

Jess was getting quite sick of this Patrick guy now. First he had kidnapped her. Then he had been the cause of her panicking, her heart had been pounding, her breathing faster than normal, all because she was worrying over Becker. It had been one of those moments where she didn't know what to do. Her mind racing, but stopping her from even considering running back in there to find him. And now that Becker was out, he had kissed her. Actually kissed her. In that moment, her mind had stopped. breathing stopped. And she was pretty sure her heart had tumbled to a stop. But her stomach fluttered, her cheeks warmed and her lips tingled.

_But then_, Ethan or Patrick, or whatever he was deciding to be named, had to come out and ruin the moment.

Jess swung round on her bare heels, taking up Becker's EMD before he even had a chance, and stormed towards him, "NO! I'm getting quite fed up with this. You listen to me, and you listen good." She paused, swinging the EMD up into Ethan/Patrick's face, "First of all, Sarah, here, is already dead in this world, she's been dead for almost two years, so what you're planning isn't exactly going to make any difference to our time line." Jess saw Sarah's jaw drop, shocked that Jess didn't even seem to care, "Secondly, you kidnapped me. You knocked me over the head and dragged me here, fully prepared to kill me if needed, as long as you get your medical treatment, as long as you live, you don't care what anyone else thinks, who lives, who dies, just as long as you're fine. SO there may be a slight chance I am not thinking straight." Patrick stepped back, wincing as he stepped too hard on his bad ankle, choking Sarah slightly as he tugged a little on her neck, "And I tell you now, that does not sit well with me. That does not sit well at all. So I'm going to ask you once, LOWER YOUR GUN, or I will shoot you. Because for once, I am prepared to shoot you, because you know what, I don't think you deserve to live. I think you deserve to die in pain."

Jess heard the footsteps towards her, she felt Becker and the rest of his soldiers stand behind her, and in the slight shadow, she knew they were holding up their own EMD's, "Patrick, your brother wouldn't want me to kill you. Please put down the gun?" Jess asked calmly once more.

"Don't mention him. Don't you dare. He left me. He's no longer my brother." Patrick pulled Sarah closer to him, who was growing more terrified by the second.

"Patrick, please, he didn't leave you." Sarah whimpered, "He went to that house everyday. He looked for clues. He couldn't understand what had happened. I'm sorry, but believe me, he didn't leave you."

"Please drop the gun, Patrick." Jess requested once again.

Patrick growled in anger, pushed Sarah away from him, who collapsed on the ground, the terrified look finally showing a glance of relief.

He went to step forward, pointing his gun toward Jess, but as he did, he changed his aim and shot up through his own jaw.

They all watched on in horror as Patrick Quinn fell to the ground, blood pouring from his head wounds.

Jess gasped and turned into the warmth of Becker, who tucked his arms around her as she cried, "It's fine, Jess, you did what you had to." Abby's voice sounded softly through the comms device she was still wearing.

Everyone started moving around them. The med team searching for signs of shock, while others cleared everything away. But Becker kept Jess in his arms, before carrying her to his truck.

It didn't take long to get back to the ARC, where Becker once again, carried Jess, who had tears running down her face, caused by a mixture of the headaches from multiple knocks to the head, and the shock of watching a suicide.

As soon as they reached the medical section, Jess was whisked away to be scanned and treated for any head injuries. Becker only looked up from the patch of floor he'd been staring at when he heard running from up the hallway. Abby and Connor were racing towards him.

"Is Jess okay?" Abby asked, looking around for her.

"She was alright, but they're just examining her now," Becker glanced at a door opposite them, "Aren't you meant to be watching the ADD?"

"Lester and Emily are doing it." Connor responded.

Connor was interrupted by one of the doctor's coming out of the room, "Captain Becker? Miss Parker would like to see you."

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine, she has a concussion, but she'll be fine to go back to work after a few days off." Becker nodded, a small smile gracing his features, he turned back to Abby and Connor, both of whom were smiling as well.

"I'll let you know how she is later."

"Of course, see you later." Becker watched as Abby partially dragged Connor down the corridor, before he stepped into Jess' room.


End file.
